The Erza
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: For the past 3 months Gerard have been trying to propose to Erza. Key word. Trying. Every time he tries to propose to Erza, something has gone wrong. This time Gerard plans to do it even if it kills him. Which with his plan it just might... Full summary inside hope you guys enjoy it!


Hey you guys its been a while and here's a new story I've been working on! Based on the title I'm sure some of you guys got that i'm basing this off of How I Met Your Mother. it's slightly relatable but not entirely. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Fairy Tail

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

><p>The Erza<br>Only Chapter: Foiled Every Time  
>(No PoV)<p>

For the past 3 months Gerard have been trying to propose to Erza from the classic romantic dinner to the magic ring trick. Key word. Trying.

Every time he tries to propose to Erza, something has gone wrong. Either Natsu or Grey starts fighting and Erza walks away with an apology to break up the fight or just when Gerard is about to say 'marry' after the 'will you', Makarov assigns Erza a mission.

This time Gerard plans to do it even if it kills him. Which with his plan it just might...

-X-  
>"Gerard has been what?!" Erza cried out incredulously. The entire guild, or what's left of the guild, nodded. The place looks like it was ransacked with the tables and chairs thrown everywhere and the glasses shattered.<p>

"I can't believe he's been captured!" Erza shook her head in disbelief. "That's unbelievable..." She muttered to herself. The rest of the guild only nodded in understanding. Surprisingly, it was Natsu who stood up and handed a note to Erza.

"The captor left a note for you." Lucy spoke from her position on the floor, her hand holding her side. She took a deep intake of breath before continuing. "It's some kind of riddle. I think you have to solve it to get to Gerard." Lucy started coughing in which Natsu immediately leapt to her side.

Erza read the note and nodded. "I'll go find him." She then started to turn on her heels back towards the door while clenching the note in her hand. "And I'll beat up whoever hurt my guild." She resolved before leaving.

A few minutes passed before Lucy spoke up. "Is she gone?" She asked.

Romeo hopped up onto a stool and peered out the window. "Yup she's gone." The whole guild breathed a sigh of relief before getting up and brushing themselves off.

"Well that was easier than I thought!" Mira chirped happily.

"Can't believe she actually bought that! Haha!" Bickslow cackled. Natsu meanwhile took Lucy's hand and pulled her up.

"By the way nice acting skills Lucy!" Levy winked at her. Lucy in response pulled a thumbs up.

"No problem! It was easy work! Though I do want to get this ketchup off of me..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu in response started trying to lick her before Lucy knocked his head. "Not by you! Idiot!" She shouted in embarrassment, her face completely red.

"Oi lovebirds! Help clean up the place already!" Gajeel growled. In response the stupid couple just looked at each and laughed before helping to clean up the guild.

While cleaning up, Lucy voiced a question everyone was thinking. "So does anyone think this plan will actually work?" In response a chorus of 'No's' was cried out.

"C'mon this one may actually pan out!" Levy giggled. In response Cana wrapped her arm around Levy's shoulders and sighed.

"How many attempts have pretty boy tried and failed already Levy? Seriously it's doubtful." Cana smirked.

"You guys should have more faith!" Lucy spoke up, trying to back up Levy. Cana's eyes glinted evilly.

"Wanna make a bet?" Cana asked excitedly. In response the entire guild shouted 'No!' They were getting better at that.

They continued cleaning once more before Gray stopped with his broom in hand and leaned his head on the tip to voice another question. "Do you think Erza is going to kill us for going along with this?" At this the entire guild stopped.

"I don't think kill necessarily..." Freed mumbled.

"This is all for her..." Mira spoke with a hint of nervousness in her voice. At that the entire guild just laughed nervously.

What have we done?

-X-  
>"Where the hell am I?" Erza glowered as she walked into a building. She instantly regretted it when she saw the sight of the lead man of Quatro Cerberus face down on the floor.<p>

"Bacchus?! What happened to you?!" Erza shouted in disbelief. First her guild and now one of her rivals? What's happening?

Bacchus couldn't even say anything. Erza then noticed a note in his hand and took hold of it and read it. It was the next clue leading to Erza's next destination.

"I will avenge you as well." Erza resolved as she walked away from the man. After she was well away from him, a faint snoring could be heard from him.

-X-  
>"Milliana? Kagura? What's going on?" Erza questioned upon her next destination. The two just frowned at her, refusing to say a word. Erza questioned them once more before she realized the riddle from the note had said the next two she would meet would have no voice. They just handed her a note solemnly before Erza took it and rushed off.<p>

"Do you think this is alright Kagura?" Milliana asked after Erza was well away. Kagura just shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied before the duo walked away.

-X-  
>After several more chases to several different guilds and people, Erza was lead back to Fairy Tail.<p>

Upon entering the guild, it was dark before the lights suddenly turned on blinding Erza.

It took her a minute before she comprehended the scene before her. Gerard was up on stage singing something... Badly she may add and all the guilds and people she had visited from the notes were gathered in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?!" She shouted shocked. Gerard paused from what some people deduced was a serenade to walk towards Erza. He took hold of her hand and kissed it before speaking.

"Erza before you start screaming and killing all of us I want to start with I wrote all those riddles and this whole thing is my idea." Gerard began. At this Erza's eyes widened and she growled.

"What?!" She shouted. "Why on earth did you send me on a wild goose chase?!" Gerard once again kissed her hand in an attempt to calm Erza.

It wasn't working.

"I needed to ask you a question and for that to happen I couldn't take any more stupid interruptions." Gerard spoke calmly. At this Erza looked startled and her entire body started shaking.

"What's the question?" She asked, trying to contain the rage inside of her. "What question couldn't you wait to ask me?"

At this the mood started to tense and the crowd became completely silent. Gerard coughed.

"I've been trying to ask for the past 3 months. Erza," He took another breath. At this Erza began to realize what Gerard was trying to do and her anger dissipated and instead anxiety welled up in her. "I love you." The crowd went 'Aww' and at this Gerard glared at them while trying not to blush too much as did Erza.

Gerard coughed before he began once more. "I've known you since we were children and as the years in which I know you progress; I've come to love you more each day." He breathed in another breath and kneeled on one knee, a ring in hand. The crowd leaned in tensed. "Will you-"

"Sorry I'm late! The fabulous Ichiya is here!" Ichiya shouted bursting into the guild. The entire place went silent at the entry. "I know you must be stunned by my awesomeness!" Ichiya posed with a rose in hand.

The first to recover was Gerard as he got up and shouted, "Son of a bitch every f*ckin time!" and walked away. At this Erza reached out a hand towards the retreating Gerard and stood there shocked. The next thing that happened was everyone beating up Ichiya with the exception of Gerard who walked away.

After Erza had her share of beating up the poor blue Pegasus member, she sneaked out to the terrace where Gerard was mumbling while staring and fiddling with the ring intently.

"Hey." Erza spoke up. Gerard jolted at her voice and turned around to face her.

"Hey yourself." Erza walked up next to Gerard and silence engulfed the duo. Just as one of them was about to break the silence, the other was about to too. Gerard gestured for Erza to speak first.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Erza asked. Gerard turned away to look at the night sky embarrassed.

"I wanted it to be perfect." Gerard mumbled. "I know it's childish but I wanted to make the best proposal possible."

"Why?" Erza asked bewildered.

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. "Because I love you. I can't say it enough Erza. I love you. It was because of you that the light we've been dreaming of as kids became reality. It was because of you that I was able to go into the light. I've always been stuck in the shadows but you... You were the light guiding me safely away from the dark. I wanted to do something! One great act of affection to at least show just how much I care for you." Gerard scoffed. "Though now it's a bust."

Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just did." She smiled affectionately. "Gerard I don't need a fancy proposal. I just need you."

Erza then turned Gerard to face her and got on one knee.

"Erza what are you doing?" Gerard asked in disbelief. Erza smiled from her place on the floor.

"Since you can't come out and ask me I'll ask you. Gerard I love you and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you-" Just as Erza was about to propose Gerard clamped a hand down on her mouth and sighed.

"Erza I want to ask you. Don't steal this moment from me." Gerard chuckled.

Erza rolled her eyes in response. "Then ask me." She whispered. At this point both of them were on the floor staring into each other's eyes.

"I always thought the moment or the setting has to be perfect to ask you but it doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that you say yes to my question." Gerard took a breath. "Erza Scarlet." Erza leaned in. "Will you marry me?"

Erza smiled. "Yes." They both leaned in to kiss. After that a loud cheer of 'Yes!' could be heard from the door. The couple jolted and stared at the large crowd assembled before them.

"Oh my gosh that took forever!" Mira shouted.

"Get a room!" Gray shouted.

"Whoo and I thought I messed this up!" Bacchus muttered in relief. In response Kagura elbowed him in the side.

"You almost did you idiot! You drank too much and passed out!" Kagura glared at him.

"Lucky that Erza found the note anyways huh?" Milliana chirped with a wink. At this Erza walked into the guild and questioned the three.

"Speaking of which. Why did you guys help?" Erza asked incredulously.

Milliana and Kagura just shrugged. "We didn't do it for Gerard. We did it for you Erza. We see how happy he makes you so we decided to help him." Kagura answered. "To help our sister." Erza just squealed and hugged Kagura in happiness.

Milliana continued with a glare directed at Gerard. "Don't even begin to think you have our forgiveness though." At this Erza pulled Milliana into the embrace and thanked them. After the touching embrace Erza gave a pointed look at Bacchus to answer the question as well.

Bacchus just shrugged and lifted up a cask. "Eh. Free booze." At this a roar of laughter could be heard.

Lucy coughed and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Seriously though. Congratulations you guys." Everyone else concurred and shouted their own congratulations.

After that Natsu jumped up onto a table and shouted. "Alright let's get this party started!" And all hell broke loose.

As the party reached a peak, a paper fell out of Gerard's pocket in which Erza picked up.

"The Erza?" Erza stared at the paper, blinking rapidly. She rubbed her temple and started to walk towards the bar area of the guild to sit on the stool. She read it and shook her head.

"Oh my god." Erza read in disbelief.

"What?" Mira asked, popping out from behind the counter. Erza shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Nothing." Erza spoke while laughing slightly. She read it once more.

The Erza  
>Step 1- Fail at numerous attempts of proposing<p>

Step 2- Get all of her friends and family to agree to helping with the proposal (beg for forgiveness in some cases)

Step 3- Pretend to get captured so she will come try to save you

Step 4- Get everyone to help clean up the guild and prepare a stage

Step 5- Wait for her to come back to the guild following the numerous notes you wrote to keep her guessing

Step 6- Appease her when she comes back and try to propose

Step 7- Get a friend to break up the proposal once more and storm off

Step 8- Wait for her to come after you

Step 9- Pour out all of your feelings for her and make it look like your plan failed

Step 10- Have her try to propose to you (then you'll know she will say yes)

Step 11- Stop her and propose yourself

Step 12- Hope she says yes anyways

Step 13- Walk back into the guild and receive congratulations from everyone

Step 14- Drop this note and hope she notices

Erza then noticed there was an arrow pointing to the next page. She flipped it over and read the next line.

Step 15- Turn around

Erza turned around and saw Gerard there with two wine glasses and a big smile plastered on his face.

"The Erza." Gerard winked at her. Erza shook her head but the smile on her face could not be faltered.

"I can't believe it..." She went up to him and took a glass from him. "You actually planned everything to turn out this way."

Gerard leaned in to kiss her. "Yes... But I did sincerely hope you would say yes. Otherwise this would've all been for nothing."

Erza shook her head and leaned her forehead against his. "I should kill you for making this so complicated."

"But..." Gerard trailed off.

"I find this really sweet and romantic." Erza kissed him on the cheek. "And you definitely made this a special proposal."

Gerard wiggled his eyebrows, "The Erza." In which Erza rolled her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys think! Until next time laters!<p> 


End file.
